plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:3primetime3
I agree, but the other b-crats think no for some stupid reason. Winter melons are cool (talk) 22:41, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Do you mean for the level page ideas? Oh well, I am leaving admins/bureaucrats a message anyways about it :) Let's see what happens. -3primetime3- (talk) 22:43, July 2, 2014 (UTC) About your request... Notice OK. Thanks for telling me. Things do run differently on this wiki than the other ones I participate on. Question Can you make the level infobox automaticially go as far to the right of the page area? Winter melons are cool (talk) 21:34, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Make them go under other infoboxes rather than to the left. Winter melons are cool (talk) 21:43, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Go ahead and make the change. I still don't understand what you mean. Sorry! -3primetime3- (talk) I can't code. And check the Zombie and the Boonies levelspages to understand. Winter melons are cool (talk) 21:56, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Oh! I think I get it. To make the infoboxes go underneath each other, type after every infobox. -3primetime3- (talk) 22:00, July 3, 2014 (UTC) However, I agree with Someone456 with this. I don't believe there should be levels pages for Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. There seems to be too many levels. We can just make the levels pages for PVZ 1 and PVZ 2. At least, that was what I was suggesting in the first place. -3primetime3- (talk) 22:03, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello there! I am just curious. Do you play Plants vs Zombies GW on Xbox 360? If you do can you tell me your username? Yappat (talk) 23:51, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Inactive Sorry everyone, but I will be inactive until 7/6 due to holidays. Really sorry that I cannot create the levels pages until then. Hope you understand. -3primetime3- (talk) 06:16, July 5, 2014 (UTC) DONT LEAVE! Pvz Maybe we should do the poll part for all pages on this wiki like the CCS Wikia. Winter melons are cool (talk) 20:45, July 9, 2014 (UTC) I am actually against the poll pages on CCSW but everyone else isn't. There are a lot of useless polls, and there can be a lot of troll votes to change the score. For example, look at the difficulty poll on level 11. The median is Medium-Considerably hard, which it definitely isn't. -3primetime3- (talk) 20:54, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Hmm.......... we can remove useless polls. And we can try to get as much non-troll votes as possible. Winter melons are cool (talk) 21:29, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Let's see if the Leveltabs idea passes first. And what type of polls should we create? -3primetime3- (talk) 21:39, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Erm, IDK Your Reply Yes. Im not a rollback yet. The Zombies are coming! (talk) 01:26, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Well, maybe Someone456 didn't see it. It's okay, I will treat you like a rollback :) -3primetime3- (talk) 05:16, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Why won't you ask him so i can be promoted? The Zombies are coming! (talk) 13:48, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Never mind. Im promoted. The Zombies are coming! (talk) 13:50, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Well, please keep in mind that I joined this wiki only about 10 days ago. You have probably been here longer so people are actually going to notice you a little more :) Congratulations with the promotion! Maybe you will become admin in a few months. -3primetime3- (talk) 17:51, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Common.js Thank you for telling me. I will ask Hawk after this thing with Wintermelon43. My Talking Tom Have you play My Talking Tom? If you play it, edit in the My Talking Tom Wiki because I'm the only user active there. --The Zombies are coming! (talk) 06:47, July 28, 2014 (UTC) So, you will edit there or not? The Zombies are coming! (talk) 06:51, July 28, 2014 (UTC) (Btw, use the signature button) We'll i have the link and it's right here: http://my-talking-tom.wikia.com. The Zombies are coming! (talk) 06:57, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Level pages MediaWiki Actually I'm not good at coding so don't ask me! Yu Yu Hakusho 08:54, July 28, 2014 (UTC) You can post it as a thread and highlight it, that way everyone will see it! Yu Yu Hakusho 08:59, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Then make the thread first! Yu Yu Hakusho 09:01, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! But how do u know my birthday? Yu Yu Hakusho 06:00, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: 1234 edits Not really! Just normal as usual! Yu Yu Hakusho 07:53, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Trouble Clock I want a clock on My Talking Tom Wiki but i don't know how to. Can you add the clock there please? (P.S i'll make you admin right now) The Zombies are coming! (talk) 00:31, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Word or digit History Page I will make a new wiki Hello, i had a Candy Crush spin-off app called "Smurfette's Magic Match". I hope you like that game. By the way, i'll make a wiki of it tomorrow.The Zombies are coming! (talk) 11:53, September 18, 2014 (UTC) I made it. http://smm.wikia.com The Zombies are coming! (talk) 02:51, September 19, 2014 (UTC) I want level tabbers on that wiki. Can you add it please since i'll make level pages.The Zombies are coming! (talk) 02:58, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Yes.The Zombies are coming! (talk) 03:06, September 19, 2014 (UTC) But different. The Zombies are coming! (talk) 03:07, September 19, 2014 (UTC) There's something wrong with the Infobox level template in that wiki. Can you fix it please? The Zombies are coming! (talk) 03:54, September 19, 2014 (UTC) but it does not work. Uselessguy (talk) 04:12, September 19, 2014 (UTC)}} Re:Lucky Blover Re:Lucky Blover Level Difficulty Your Evaluation System Re:How's Life? Re:Congrats for 30,000 edits! Hello. Hello there, it's been a long time since we talked. If you don't remember me, I am Yappat, I asked you if you owned PvZ: GW. How's it going? Yappat (talk) 05:49, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Hmm, I rejoined around December 2015, and a lot has changed after my rejoin. The gender-neutral rule has been recently removed, and now we're allowed to use gender-related pronouns, and all that. Some of the inactive B-crats we used to have got demoted, but thankfully, they'll get their rights back when they somehow come back. Also, GW2 was released and I got the game on the PC, and a new card game: PvZH also came in too. Most of the socks also are no longer here as they given up harassing the wiki. Also, ever since I rejoined, I started editing, but I don't really know what to do now though. I also edit on Wikipedia, but I don't edit a lot, since it can be difficult. Yappat (talk) 07:52, May 28, 2016 (UTC) 18:39, July 26, 2017 (UTC)}}